Rogues/Roleplay Archive17
Perseus applied herbs to Heather's wounds and helped her fix up a nest in her new home. "Just come and see us if there's any problems." he meowed. Heather nodded, getting comfortable. 20:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sammy glanced at Torrie, then back at the ground. I wonder.. I wonder if he likes me. It took me by surprise! 03:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Torrie saw Sammy out of the corner of his eye. Why does she keep looking at me? --- Cletus decided to go to Alex. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sammy unseathed her claws and clawed at the dirt floor, boredly. -- Alex sat by a twoleg road. It took me by surprise! 03:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ixion tried to get up. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "I don't think you should get up yet," Torrie told Ixion. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex sighed, and unseathed her claws. --- Sammy peered at Ixion and sighed she laid down. It took me by surprise! 03:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "I think I'm - ow! Okay, I'll sit down," Ixion said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "What's with the claws?" Cletus called out. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ixion sighed. He had just got his hearing, but had to lie down all day. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex didn't look up, she only shrugged her shoulders. It took me by surprise! 03:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) (You're not you when you're hungry. Here, have a Snickers.) "You... Don't seem yourself," Cletus said. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:29, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff lately." Alex looked up and stared at Cletus, her amber eyes flashing with remorse. It took me by surprise! 03:31, July 26, 2013 (UTC) (XD) Ixion fell asleep. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Cletus layed down. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Vimy had been tossed out of the Twoleg's house. He was searching for a mouse, when he ran into Cletus and Alex. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Hey- Watch it!" Alex spat as she roleld over, scraping her chin. She layed down next to Cletus. It took me by surprise! 03:38, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Have I... Met you before?" Cletus stared at Vimy. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, it's you. Well, I'm sorry, I was just trying to catch a mouse," Vimy said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png 03:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex stared up at Vimy , then used her paw to feel around her minor wound. Blood. ''She stared at the ground and sighed once more. It took me by surprise! 03:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Er... You okay?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex nodded, "Just a scrap." She meowed and glanced at Cletus. ''I wonder if he likes me.. It took me by surprise! '' 03:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Once again, I'm sorry. Won't bother you again," VImy said, padding away. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Uh... Okay..." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Heather woke up to another nightmare. She curled herself up tighter and started to cry. 21:06, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex licked her shoulder and looked at Cletus. "So, is they're anything you want to talk about?" It took me by surprise! 23:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) "Er... Like what?" Cletus blinked. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 23:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex stared at the ground. "Well, about.. the thing I said a couple of days ago to you." It took me by surprise! 23:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) " A couple days ago..." he muttered. ''Why is she trying? http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 23:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alex laid her ears down flat as she meowed "When I told you I like you." It took me by surprise! 23:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Luke sniffed the air.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Icy was padding around the alley. Glacey 21:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Savara gathered her kits together and saw Icy, "Icy! I need your help!" Caelia was getting sick. It took me by surprise! 21:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K," said Icy. Glacey 21:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked Icy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine tore her claws aross her neck, and bled out on the pavement. It took me by surprise! 23:39, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Kuro saw Moonshine.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Icy poked Kuro back. Glacey 17:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Kuro smiled and jumped on Icy's tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) (Bad news... I'm gonna have, like, no wi-fi for the next 5 months. ( )_( ) MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 11:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Icy purred slightly and lashed her tail back and forth for Kuro to chase. Glacey 18:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Kuro began to chase Icy's tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "Mommy, what's wrong with that cat?" Azul asked Savara, staring at Moonshine. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:31, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Kuro stopped chasing Icy's tail and padded over to Savara.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Savara cleared her throat to speak. "Um. I'm not exactly sure." Then she saw the blood, she panicked and darted towards Moonshine. It took me by surprise! 13:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Kuro padded over to Moonshine.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Icy wasn't sure what was happening. Glacey 21:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Midnight padded out of her den. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 22:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked Moonshine.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Icy poked Moonshine as well. Glacey 02:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Kuro opened moonshines eye.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "I think she's dead," said Icy, closing Moonshine's eye's again. Glacey 02:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "How did she die?" Kuro asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Icy shrugged. "Isn't this that she-cat who was chasing Firestorm?" Glacey 02:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know" Kuro replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:29, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Icy put Moonshine in a box. "We can't dig a grave for her, so this'll have to be it." Glacey 02:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "I hope she's in a good place" Kuro meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:34, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "Me too," said Icy. Glacey 02:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked Icy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:40, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Icy poked Kuro back. Glacey 03:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Magic heard the commotion and darted over to the box where Moonshine laid. She gasped. "Oh no..." Lilia padded through Twolegplace warily. Every time a cat passed her, she became invisible. I need to find someplace hard to get in... or out of. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:51, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked icy's tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives